The 12 Days of Christmas
by Cat Silver
Summary: -!OLD FIC; TO BE REWRITTEN!- Harry gets a strange little gift on the first day of Christmas, and each day after. Who sent it to him? Why? His only clue is a letter marked "D". //Insane Pairing Attempts Include; Dobby, Dumbledore, and ... Delacour?//


**_

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
_**  
_'On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me...'_

* * *

It was sometime in December when Harry woke up to Dobby poking him, "Harry Potter sir wake up!"  
  
Harry groaned and rolled over grabbing his glasses and shoving them on, "Whaddya want Dobby?"  
  
Dobby pulled a small gift out of his sweater, "Someone asked Dobby to give this to you Harry sir."  
  
Harry yawned and took the gift, "Who's it from?"  
  
Dobby looked down rubbing his hands together nervously, "They told Dobby not to tell you who they were. Dobby was told to say it's a secret."  
  
Harry looked a bit wary of the package, "Was it anyone, dangerous Dobby?"  
  
Dobby shook his head, "Dobby cannot say. The present is safe however. Dobby must go now. Bye Harry Potter sir!" he squeaked darting from the room.  
  
Harry shook his head looking the package over, there were quite a few people who wanted him dead, he was not to sure he should open it. Ron rolled over in his sleep smacking his lips and hugging the pillow tightly. Harry smiled and slid the package and his glasses onto his table. It could wait until morning had actually gotten here.

* * *

Waking up to the sun streaming it his window Harry took one look at the empty room and jumped up pulling on his clothes and robes. Running his fingers through his hair to make it look like he made an effort to comb it he spotted the gift. Grabbing it, he stowed it in his robe grabbing his book bag and dashing down the stairs and out the common room door.  
  
Skidding into the breakfast room he sat quickly by Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Slept late did you?" Ron asked through a mouthful of toast.  
  
Harry glared, "You could have woken me up."  
  
Ron shrugged swallowing his mouthful, "Looked like you needed some sleep. Not my fault I was trying to be nice."  
  
Hermione coughed lightly breaking up the quibble, "To tell you the truth Harry you look like you haven't sleep for a while." Harry grumped over his porridge as the normal horde of owls flapped in and headed for their masters. Hedwig flew down to Harry carrying what looked to be a note. Wondering who had used his owl, and hoping for an invitation to tea from Hagrid, he grabbed it and read it. It was a single line written in an unfamiliar handwriting.  
  
**"Hope you enjoyed the gift Harry."**  
  
Ron leaned over to look at the note, "What gift?" Harry pulled the package, mostly forgotten, out of his robes and set it on the table.  
  
Hermione looked it over suspiciously, "Does it say who it's from?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, Dobby brought it to me this morning and wouldn't tell me who it came from. He did say it wasn't dangerous." Ron muttered something about mad house-elves and dug into a pile of bacon Hedwig was slowly stealing.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Dobby would never put you in danger. You're his idol, go ahead and open it." Harry did as Hermione told him, opening it slowly ready for any surprises. He opened the box and out fell a delicately made broom decoration. It was a golden snitch made completely of minutely detailed gold. The feathers of the wings looked posed for flight.  
  
Harry looked it over and Ron went wide-eyed, "_That's a Madame Broomwiser Broom Decorator_, those things are **bloody** expensive! No way could you get one for less than 70 galleons!" Harry gaped, that was a lot of money for something as small as this.  
  
Hermione snorted, "_That_ sells for 70 galleons?"  
  
Ron nodded, "Madame Broomwiser is one of the most highly admired decorators, she adds charms to her ornaments that make your broom go faster, not to mention they look cool." Harry stared at it wondering who could have given him such a gift. Grabbing the note and pulling a quill out of his bag he wrote a small thank you and attached it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig looked grumpy, holding out her leg. Teach her not to hang around longer than necessary. As Hedwig took off Harry carefully put the snitch in its padded box. Stashing it in his book bag just as first bell rang.  
  
The trio took off to their first class of the morning, Herbology. Professor Sprout broke into a lecture on the correct way to trim a Biting Bonsai tree. Harry was only listening half heartedly, thinking about who could have sent him the gift. At the signal to start, he trimmed one or two leaves off his Bonsai, ignoring the small snaps and crackles it was making in an effort to grab his fingers. He winced and snapped out of his half daze as it finally caught his finger and left very tiny teeth marks on his skin. These were young happily and were usually unable to break the skin but it still stung.  
  
Professor Sprout wandered past the students, admiring the clipping they had done. Harry hunched over his Bonsai clipping slowly and hoping the professor wouldn't notice he hadn't done much. He closed his eyes as a hand patted him on the back, turning a bit he found himself looking up at a stern Professor Sprout.  
  
"Let me see here. The way you got this tree to twist it's trunk like this, and the way you've clipped the leaves into lovely shapes are very well done. 5 points for Gryffindor!" Harry blinked slightly. He hadn't really done that on purpose, and it was twisted in an effort to remove his pinky, "The rest of you take a lesson from his work!" Harry looked apologetic as Hermione gave him a mild glare. She hadn't gotten any points from the Professor yet today.  
  
"Harry," Sprout leaned in talking low, "You're doing a good job on this tree. I want you to take it to your room and care for it for the next week. Here's instructions on watering and feeding the dear." She sat a small scroll beside him and returned to looking over the rest of the classes plants. Harry looked stunned then muttered darkly. The Bonsai clipped the tip of his finger and then settled down for a nap.  
  
Ron clapped Harry on the back, nearly causing him to drop his new 'pet', "Nice job, _nasty_ little munchkin isn't it." he prodded at the plant which hissed at him. Hermione was disgruntled and had chosen not to say a word as the class headed to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures. Beside them Neville smiled sheepishly, also carrying a plant that was currently purring madly as he scratched it's bark. Ron raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get that thing so nice?"  
  
"It's name is Dash, and I used Fertilizer Chips and a nice mood," he said flushing. Noticing Harry's plant's growly mood he plunged a hand down his robe and handed Harry a small bag. "Here, you may need it for..." he paused giving an opening for Harry to stick the name of his plant in.  
  
"Thanks a lot Neville," Harry said brightly ignoring the obvious opening for a name. He gave the tree a fertilizer chip, stashing the rest in his robes. The Tree gnawed on the chip for a few seconds before settling down to finish his nap. They fell silent as the Slytherin's closed in on their class. Malfoy sneered,  
  
"Oh look _Potter's_ got a _Plant_." he reached out to prod it. This only woke the small beastly creature up and it attacked latching on and leaving a bite mark that actually drew blood. Malfoy looked slightly stunned, "Why that _bloody little** git**_, I'll fry it." He pulled out his wand preparing to turn it to ash, something Harry wouldn't have minded a bit, when Hagrid's gruff voice broke out,  
  
"Oy Malfoy, put that away will yeh," Malfoy grimaced giving the plant a look that plainly said expect death. It hissed in response. Harry grinned lightly, "I think I'll name you Draco you little dragon," he said scratching it under the bend in it's trunk when he supposed it had a chin. He realized his mistake a few seconds later.  
  
"_Draco_?" Malfoy snickered, the rest of the Slytherin's joined in. Harry pointedly stared at his plant, ignoring them as Hagrid started the lesson.  
  
"Today we've got a Surprise for yeh, a nice batch of," Harry crossed his fingers hoping it wouldn't be deadly, "Griffins." Harry watched his hope fly away like a Snitch under double, no, triple speed.  
  
"Anybody know what Griffins were used for?" Hermione's hand shot up, but before she could speak a drawling voice cut across.  
  
"They were used for protection of mansions of course," Malfoy scoffed looking all-knowing with that unmovable hair of his.  
  
Hagrid nodded and unhappily said, "5 points for Slytherin." Harry glanced at Malfoy wondering how he knew that, then again Pureblood family, House elf owner, rich little piece of- his thoughts were interrupted as a blue and gold Griffin stalked into the area, it nodded to Hagrid and sat on it's haunches looking the class over.  
  
"This 'ere is Melanie," Hagrid announced proudly gesturing to the magnificent beast. It nodded to the class it's golden beak curving in what one could call a smile if they had an imagination.  
  
"Melly n her Herd 'as agreed to give rides to yeh, so Pair up and choose a Gryph!" Several more griffins had made their stately way into the clearing. Draco looked around, eyeing his Housemates, as if deciding who to choose to go with him. Ron grabbed Hermione and Harry's usual backup, Neville, had paired up with Seamus. This left Harry and Draco as the only 2 without partners. There was death sparking in the eyes of the two as they realized what predicament they were in.  
  
Even Hagrid seemed to want to stay away from the pair, who were ready to go at each others throats. He motioned them to a beautiful black and emerald griffin, who seemed to be the sweetest and most lenient of the pack. He had obviously remembered Malfoy's previous encounters with dangerous beasts.  
  
"Kay boys, dun give Cheen a reason to nip yeh and she won't, up yeh go," Hagrid lightly pushed Harry forward with a large hand and skittered off. Harry watched Hagrid go thinking how odd it was to see a skittering half giant. Before he knew it however Draco gracefully seated himself on the back of the griffin and was stroking her ears feathers. Chee seemed to love it and was murring under the attentions. He gave Harry a smirk as the messy haired boy ungainly clambered up the side of the gryph. Draco didn't even pretend to help.  
The rest of the griffins were mounted and they took off one by one, in a formation. Hagrid was Earthbound due to his size to the students were only watched by the creatures who bores them. And Hagrid certainly showed a lot of faith in them. Several younger griffins came from their hiding places to dart around the elder ones, and occasionally an older one would break free to play as well, making their burdens screech in both fun and fear.  
  
Cheen was one of those frisky ones. Harry clung to her wings as she did a particularly nasty flip. Draco was giving one of his rare smiles, sitting comfortably even through the most dangerous tricks Cheen did. Harry envied him while he clung for dear life. Little cretin must do this all the time at his house.  
  
The group of creatures finally turned towards the smoking hut in the distance. They landed one after the others, the youngest having disappeared into the forest again. Cheen, having to wait her turn and not wanting to flap in place all day, perched in a tree as best she could. Draco shot Harry a smirk and got off balancing on the large branch Cheen had chosen.  
  
"Malfoy you're going to get stuck up here!" Harry hissed, wondering why he even cared, as Cheen stretched her legs a bit. Draco snorted and waved Harry off, showing off by wandering around the tree branches. At this point Cheen spotted an area she could land in between a pair of Griffins, and not noticing Draco had gotten off, stretched out her wings. Draco blinked and went to climb on but it was too late. The griffin swooped down among the pack leaving a stricken Malfoy in the tree...

* * *

_'On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Draco Malfoy stuck up in a tree...'_

* * *

There. My first Harry Potter fic. BTW everyone I will NOT be answering reviews until they are important in this one. So don't whine. 


End file.
